I Get High With A Little Help From My Friends
by Karrissarella
Summary: Jounouchi makes "special brownies" for Yugi when he visits.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh, nor any of the characters. That property rightfully belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I also do not own The Beatles, obviously.

**Title** I Get A Little High With A Help From My Friends

**Author: **Karrissarella

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Humor/Friendship

**Summary:** Jounouchi makes "special brownies" for Yugi when he visits.

_A/N:_ I have never done weed, or anything so please do not yell at me for not getting the feel right. I only know what I've seen on after-school specials and what my friends have told me so...don't blame me. Blame them.

* * *

Jounouchi was humming to himself softly as he was waiting for Yugi to come over to simply hang out with him over the weekend. He was baking some brownies, and he really was a good cook and loved to bake but it was more of a guilty pleasure to him than anything. He didn't want anyone calling him a sissy, or a girl since he liked to bake even though he could probably cook way more meals than anyone else at his school but he didn't have to worry about if it was just Yugi coming over.

He was about to pour the batter into the pan until he saw his stash laying at the end of the island in a Ziploc bag. He didn't want Yugi to see it as he knew he would've gotten "the talk" and he never wanted to go through any "talk" ever again. He reached over and dumped the contents of his stash in the batter and mixed it in before pouring it into the pan.

–

"Jou! I'm here!" Yugi called out as he walked in the door smiling gently as he smelt the brownies in the air. "Whatever is in there smells good!" He called up as he removed his shoes and made his way upstairs to the apartment.

Jounouchi had already had a few brownies getting a little hungry waiting for his best friend. He smiled his usual grin before he enveloped Yugi into a hug swaying while they were in the hug. "Yuuuuuugg, I love you man." He told him before pulling back.

Yugi blinked in response, and he couldn't help but chuckle. "What's gotten into you?"

Jounouchi shook his head as he had a silly smile plastered on his face. "Nothing! Have a brownie!" He said as he shoved the container full of brownies between the space of him and Yugi.

"What's wrong with them?" Yugi frowned knowing that Jounouchi usually liked pull pranks on his friends. Jounouchi laughed at Yugi's skepticism, "nothing! Here, I'll eat another one to prove it to you." He said as he picked up another brownie and plopped it in his mouth.

"Well...okay.." He decided that was enough evidence and took a brownie and began to bite into it.

–

The brownie container was empty and the two men were just sitting on the couch in silence for a long time until...

"WHAT WOULD YOU THINK IF I SANG OUT OF TUNE? WOULD YOU STAND UP AND WALK OUT ON ME?" Yugi began to sing loudly.

Jounouchi didn't seem phased by it and stood up. Yugi sat up on the couch almost immediately. "ARE YOU GOING TO LEAVE ME?!" He continued to yell.

"No, man. I have to piss." He said simply before walking towards his bathroom door.

"OH. OKAY. JUST..DON'T..DON'T FALL IN!" Yugi told him as he positioned himself on the couch and laid on his stomach as Jounouchi closed the bathroom door behind him yet Yugi was still rambling. "MY..MY GRANDPA ALWAYS TELLS ME NOT TO FALL IN...'CAUSE...'CAUSE IF YOU DO..YOU'LL...YOU'LL GET STUCK!"

Jounouchi walked out of the bathroom the flushing noise ended as he closed the bathroom door. "I fell in."

Yugi's eyes would've gotten bigger if that was even possible. "You did!? What happened?" He asked with genuine interest.

"They took me, man."

"Who?"

"The Poop King," and Yugi inhaled a breath sharply still really interested in this story. "Are you okay?" He whispered. "Yeah, I'm okay these..chinchilla's saved me."

"How nice of them."

–

Later on, they had wrested – very slowly mind you. Well, they are high still Jounouchi let Yugi win like any other time they had messed around like that. Yugi was on top of Jounouchi just laying on his chest before he looked up to face the blonde and giggled non-stop. "You're cute," he poked Jounouchi's nose with his finger.

Jounouchi laughed softly, "cute's a funny word." He replied, and said the word again. "Caahoooyute. Cahoooyuuuuutte." He said the word over and over again pushing his lips out to give it emphasis. Yugi couldn't stop laughing and rolled off of Jounouchi and just laid on the floor on his stomach.

"You know what else is a funny word?" Yugi joined in, "Jounouchi." He smirked in response and Jounouchi nodded. "Yeah. Jooonuunuuchii. Yugi's a funny name too. YOOOGGEEE." And they both started to laugh really hard until they couldn't breath.

–

Another silence commenced the room for another long while.

"Jou...I'm at one with the world." Yugi said as he turned his head to look over at Jounouchi who just commenced in giggles when he said that. "I'm serious Jounouchi! Me and the world...are one."

Jounouchi couldn't stop laughing at his best friend. "What is the world saying?"

"That were one.."

There was some knocking and footsteps coming up the stairs. "Yugi! Are you here? Grandpa wants you to come back to the Game Shop for some hours." The voice called and the boys looked up to see that it was Anzu.

Anzu covered her nose, and looked around. "Ugh, what is that terrible smell?"

Yugi got up to his feet and hugged Anzu around the waist. "Anzu! Jou made brownies!" He explained just staying on her and not letting her go.

Anzu rose an eyebrow and looked down at her friend, and then over to Jounouchi. "Brownies?" Her eyes widen as she realized what Yugi meant. "Jounouchi! You made special brownies?" She frowned crossing her arms across her chest.

Yugi looked up at Anzu, "ANZU. I AM SO HIGH." Anzu sighed heavily in response, shaking her head. "Unfortunately, yes, you are." She slowly pried him off of her wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "C'mon, let's get you home."

As they were walking down the stairwell Yugi was still rambling on. "ANZU. AM I TALKING REALLY LOUD? OHMYGOD. I'M TALKING SO FREAKING LOUD."

Jounouchi heard the door shut and he had passed out on the floor.

* * *

A/N: Well..that was just plain fun. I hoped you guys liked it! R&R? 3. It'd be appreciated!!


End file.
